dry_bones_kartfandomcom-20200223-history
POW Block
The POW Block is an item that appears in every game starting with Dry Bones Kart Wii, just like the Lightning Cloud. ''Dry Bones Kart'' series ''Dry Bones Kart: Double Dash!! Although the POW Block does not appear as a usable item in Dry Bones Kart: Double Dash!!, it appears in the logo for POW Block City. The letters on the cars also appear. POW Blocks also make cameos as statues in the race tracks. A similar item called the POW Question Block is a usable item in this game. Dry Bones Kart Wii The POW Block makes its debut in the Dry Bones Kart series as a new item in ''Dry Bones Kart Wii. It is a common pull in an Item Box, and players can obtain this item if they are anywhere from 6th to 10th place (due to 16 racers). When dispatched by a player, all racers ahead of the user finds POW Blocks above their karts. The POW Block makes players spin out in a similar way to that caused by a Banana Peel, except that they lose all of their current items and they come to a complete stop if it hits them. Players will not be affected by the POW Block if the third strike goes off while they are in mid-air. Players can also avoid it by starting a wheelie, or shaking their controller (like doing a jump trick) right when the third strike goes off. By doing this, they still spin out and lose items, but retain their momentum. It is also possible to avoid it by doing a hop right at the third strike but requires perfect timing. When players have a Starman, Mega Mushroom, or Bullet Bill activated, they will not get affected by the POW Block. Trading Card Info Description: "The POW Block isn't a new concept on the Koopa Island (think Super Koopa Bros. 3), but it is a brand new item for the Dry Bones Kart series. If you're lucky enough to get this item, activate it and the POW Block appears over the heads of all other racers. When it disappears after about 5 seconds...POW! Everyone (but you) spins out and stops, allowing you to gain some ground." Game Tip!: "The POWerful effects of this dangerous item can be avoided. The secret is that you have to be off the ground when the POW Block unleashes its power." ''Dry Bones Kart 7 The POW Block returns in ''Dry Bones Kart 7 as a usable item, but due to the game going back to 12 racers, 4th to 8th place can obtain this item. Despite these changes, the POW Block still acts the same. Like the previous game, the POW Block won't affect players who are in the air. Players can still avoid this item by pressing the tricks button when the third strike goes off. By doing this, they still spin out and drop their items, but retain their momentum. ''Dry Bones Kart 8 The POW Block returns in ''Dry Bones Kart 8 as a usable item, and can now be obtained from 6th to 10th place again, just like in Dry Bones Kart Wii because it goes back to 16 racers on each track. POW Blocks appear above the karts ahead of the user and retain their role. The POW Block can be avoided if the player is in the air. When the third strike goes off, if the player presses the trick button or shakes the Wii Remote, they still spin out and drop their items, but retain their momentum. Gallery POW Block - Mario Kart Wii.png DBKWPOWBlockTC.png POWBlockMK7.png POW Block Alternate - Mario Kart Wii.png POW_Block_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png POW Block Model - Mario Kart Wii.png|Model from Dry Bones Kart 8. POW_Block_(Mario_Kart_Wii).png Saturated_POW_Block_-_Mario_Kart_Wii.png POW Block Model - Smash Bros 4 Wii U.png POW Block Hat Model.png Dry Bones Kart Wii Logo.png|Dry Bones Kart Wii, the game the POW Block debuts in. POW.png POW Block - MKWii Mirrored.png POW Block - Mario Kart 7.png POW Block - Dry Bones Kart 8.png Names in other languages References }} Category:Items Category:Explosives Category:Dry Bones Kart Wii Items Category:Blocks Category:Dry Bones Kart Items Category:Dry Bones Kart 7 Items Category:Dry Bones Kart 8 Items Category:Recent Items Category:Standard Items